My Harry Potter Plot Bunnies
by Anima Reader
Summary: My random plot bunnies that you are more than welcome to use.
1. Harry Potter x FNAF

Hey everyone! Anima Reader here welcome to my Harry Potter plot bunnies!

So this first one is one that I am writing a story for I think it will be called "Trent's new life" this will be your look at how my brain works before you see the final product.

* * *

Harry (find or given) a yellow box with a big screen two tiny eyes and a sticker that says Mike for a clock. That night Harry is locked in the cupboard and alone since the others went on a trip. Springtrap scenes Mike is gone and has golden teleport him into the house when he finds Harry he attacks but is stopped by Mike who tells Harry to take off his shirt. Harry does showing Springtrap all of the scares and new injuries. Springtrap is ticked he asks who did this then gives Harry Plushtrap telling him that it will protect him and keep the shirt off then locked the cupboard door and trash the whole house, breaking the front door and spray painting the area around the cupboard door only stopping when he heard the police come to investigate. One of the cops thought it was weird that there was no spray paint on the cupboard door and finds the very inured Harry crying and holding Plushtrap and Mike. The cop worked the other Fazbear's cases so he knew that Harry was now under their protection and the only thing that he could do was bring Harry to the hospital and hope no one tries to hurt the boy. The Duly's are arrested for their crimes. Someone very old tries to take Harry only to be attacked by Springtrap. Springtrap takes the now healed Harry to FNAF Crew. One night Harry gets attacked and killed by a man with a wand who the Crew kills. Harry's soul minus V's enters Plushtrap bringing it to life. Harry now Harrytrap has full control of his magic. A Goblin appears saying that he came as soon as he felt something was wrong with his client Harrytrap tells the Goblin everything. The Goblin was ticked he gave Harry a heritage test giving him his lord rings and full access to all of his vaults. When the Goblin returned to the bank he did a full check on Harry's vaults and made everyone who took anything from the vaults since the death of his parents return to the vaults with interest. While doing so he found the family will he owled Harrytrap with a portkey strait into his office. Only a few minutes later Harrytrap and the FNAF Crew appeared they then owled everyone needed for when the will was read. At the reading, Harrytrap and Co pretended to be unalive until everyone was there. The Goblin when asked who gave him permission to read a sealed will Harrytrap said "I did" causing everyone to look around for the speaker which causes him to laugh and fall out of his chair. The FNAF Crew roll their eyes and Springtrap picks him up saying "Harrytrap now is not the time for a laughing fit." The Goblin then reads the will which frees Sirius and arrests Dumbledore. Sirius joins Harrytrap and Co. he teaches Harrytrap everything he needs to know about their world.

* * *

If you all get any idea's from this one or the others let me know so everyone that reads this can read yours as well.


	2. Harry Potter x Slendy

Slendy raises Harry. Harry never got the invite to Hogwarts since none of the birds were willing to take it. Slendy was a wizard before he became Slendy so he taught him. Couch/Dumbledore placed Harry's name in the goblet of fire. Harry and Slendy are summoned by the goblet.


	3. Harry Potter x Star Wars

Harry makes a lightsaber with a phoenix feather core to be his new wand that could deflect magic attacks back at the caster finds himself in the star wars universe and falls in love with a shapeshifter alien girl. The planet they are on gets attacked by ? and Jedi come to free the planet from ?. The girl gets captured so Harry lightsaber in hand goes to save her. She is taped in a shielded cell that they both happen to trip near landing in a kiss that causes Harry to use accidental magic that destroys the shields on all of the cells. All this happen in front of two Jedi that followed Harry after seeing his weird calm red/orange blade. Smart/multiform Harry


	4. Harry Potter x Attack on Titan

Harry Potter is a dwarf Titan that Eren Yeager found and placed in a freeze time vault with info of what he is. The vault was forgotten until James and Lily Potter accidentally opened it. They took Harry as their son since Lily couldn't have kids. Sirius and Remus are the only ones that James and Lily told what Harry really was.


	5. Harry Potter x Avengers

A child seer in harry potter universe keeps seeing a dark future and the events that come with it. The child grows up and finds a way to show others the vision. But with their help will they stop the end or only help create it. Crossover with the Avengers and others.


	6. Harry Potter x Naruto

Harry Potter MoD is immortal and is tired of how bad the magical world is and after taking everything he owns emptying all of his vaults goes to sleep and wakes up when most of the human race is dead. He meets and falls in love with a beautiful woman they have kids that become the tailed creatures when after the women dead Harry used his magic to try to keep his kids from dying as well. The kids were mad at what Harry did to them and attacked the villages the humans made. Harry with no choose taught the humans how to fight and imprison his children in them. Harry used to much of his powers and fell into a deep sleep deep inside the tunnels near where the city Konohagakure will be made. Many years later Naruto at 6 years old is chased by a mob who didn't go inside after chasing him into the caves, that is so long there is no map to them, gets lost and wakes Harry who takes Naruto in his arms letting Naruto cry it out in his arms. As Naruto cries Harry looks into his memories not liking what he sees though is happy that his son and Naruto are friends and that he tries to help Naruto. When Naruto runs out of tears Harry takes Naruto out of the cave while telling him who is parents are and that Harry is the father of all the tailed creatures and that he is happy that Naruto and his son are friends. He said he wanted to reward them for the friendship but needed to wait till they were in the city with the villagers together so he could reward the kind villagers and punish the bad at the same time. It was night time when they reached the city so none of the villagers saw them enter the city or go to the tower and have a talk with the head organizing a city-wide gathering for the next day at dinner time. The head sent notices for the ninja force to deliver throughout the city. At dinner time the next day, the head said that there was an announcement that everyone needed to hear as Harry and Naruto came out of their hiding spot joining the head on stage causing many to boo. Harry yells for them all to shut up and that he is proud that his son and Naruto have not killed everyone but that won't stop himself from killing them all. Now that he has their full attention he told them why the meeting was called they are to witness the reward he is was going to give Naruto and his son then reward the kind ones of this city and while he punished the ones he deemed bad. He then freed his son from Naruto returning him to his human form but with his foxtails. He summoned Naruto's parent's ghost to give them a proper goodbye and for them to yell at the villagers both ninja and normal. He then turned to the villagers taking the chakras of the bad both ninja and normal. He then rewarded the good by giving the chakras he took from the bad with the memories of all of their skills. When he was done he took Naruto and his son to the home Naruto inherited and was supposed to live. There he trained them in the way of magic and the way of the ninja.


	7. Harry Potter X It

**So this one came to me after I read some of the story called Good Penny.**

 **My version of It- when Georgina meets Penny (like in Good Penny) befriends Penny and somehow stops Penny's hunger of children and his need to sleep for many years. After spending some time together they fall in love and when Georgina is 25 she gets pregnant with their daughter name Lily. They learn that it was Lily being a muggle born witch that kept Penny's dark side away. To protect Lily from the backward thinking of the wizards Georgina marries a man named Henry Evans who had a daughter name, Petunia Evans.**

* * *

Penny woke up early to the sounds of a beating curious as to why it woke him up he headed to the portal to the swear grate the noise was coming from and saw three kids beating on a smaller kid that he was drawn to. Penny didn't know why until the kid opened his eyes showing the two eyes of his daughter the was passed to his grandson. The two vanished - years ago with only a letter saying that they needed to hide with the father.

The boy's painfilled eyes landed on Penny and the boy whimpered "help me Grandpopy."

"Get away from my Grandson" Penny yelled as he attacked the three bigger kids, but didn't kill them. Penny then held his crying Grandson Harry until he ran out tears.

Once Harry was out of tears Penny took him to Harry's step Aunts house so Harry could get his and his mother's things out of the house while Penny scares Petunia and Vernon for what they did to Harry.

Once they were done Penny takes Harry to the Goblins where Harry gets his inherits test. Penny eats the Holcrus which gives him a magic burst and Harry gets the blocks on his abilities lifted and the will gets read with Madam Bones in the room by law. When she hears the Sirius was not the secret keeper and Dumbledore know, she gets Sirius freed and goes after Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Not sure if I will do anything with this one so if you want it let me know in the reviews or P.M. me with the chapter name so I can let everyone know.**


End file.
